gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Magnificent Shia
Magnificent Shia is the 16th episode of Gundam Build Fighters Try. Synopsis Minato Sakai and his teammates from Tendaiji Academy, representing Osaka, easily make it through the first round of the tournament thanks to the overwhelming power of their unique Gunpla, the Tryon 3. Other rivals that Sekai and his comrades met at the Nielsen Labs, such as the Gabai Institute from Kagoshima and the Toritsu Academy from Niigata, likewise survive the first round. As the tournament enters its second round, the top-seeded Gunpla Academy finally enters battle. The Gunpla Academy’s third fighter is Shia Kijima, the girl who taught Sekai how to repair the Build Burning. The attention of the whole venue is focused on the Gunpla Academy as it battles Honmoku Academy, representing Kanagawa. But its team leader, Wilfrid Kijima, orders Shia to sortie alone as a penalty for waiting until the very last minute to complete her Gunpla. Now Shia’s G-Portent must confront Honmoku Academy on its own.GundamInfo Plot Continuing from the previous episode, the three units of Tendaji Academy, Sora Tryon, Umi Tryon, and Riku Tryon, fuse into the super-robot esque Gunpla, the Gundam Tryon 3! The entire audience, including the two Meijins are completely stunned by the appearance of a super robot mecha. Above the scene, Sekai Kamiki falls in love with the suit. Meijin Kawaguchi declares that Gunpla is in fact freedom. At the Miyazato High School, Shunsuke Sudou and company are awestruck by the Tryon 3, and Akira Suga says that customizing kits to the user's taste is part of the fun of gunpla. Above the stage, Sekai thinks that its the coolest mecha ever, while Fumina Hoshino and Yuuma Kousaka are confused as to the point of the three units combining. While Yuuma notes the structural complexity of the suit, Minato cuts in and says that he has no understanding of creativity. Team MSG goes on the offensive with its GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam, but the Tryon 3 blocks the attack. Minato then recalls him begging Tendaji's model club to allow him to join. Both Hideo Isaka and Haruto Satou point out that Minato declined their invitations multiple times. Despite his apologies, Haruto berates his selfishness, and Hideo states that they've already chosen their members. Their third member, Kotera, states that he can drop out as a member. Given that their opponent is Kotei Academy, they won't win. However, with Minato's help, they stand a chance. Back in the battle, Minato states that the Tryon 3 represents their desire to keep playing Gunpla Battle and deploys the Armed Booster, destroying the Chaos Gundam. The Abyss and Calamity take advantage of the opening, but Minato blasts the Abyss with the Liger Glare. He then finishes off the Calamity with the Heat Wing, winning the match. In the end, the audience is stunned silent by the victory, until people slowly start applauding Tendaji Academy. Allan Adams comments that Tendaji is now the dark horse of the tournament, and Shunsuke tells them to run wild at the Nationals. Later that night, Team Try Fighters looks at Minato and Yuuma's respective interviews, and to the shock of Sekai, Mirai Kamiki is the interviewer. A very flustered Yuuma makes it through the interview, and departs the room to take a call. Outside, the call is from his sister, China Kousaka, who tells him that Sei Iori was watching the tournament. China tells him that they're cheering him on from afar. The second day of the tournament features more battles, one featuring a close win by Team White Wolf. The third day features Toritsu Academy's Team SD-R using explosives and trap wires to take a win. Sekai remarks about the strength of each of the team, and Yuuma states that after this round the seeded teams will behind play. That same day, Wilfrid Kijima notes that Tenzan Academy didn't let Junya Inose play, and Saga Adou notes that they were saving him for later. However, Allan remarks that their bigger problem was the third seeded Granada Academy, who employed the services of Lucas Nemesis, the undefeated champion of Europe. Wilfrid asks about Shia Kijima's gunpla, and Allan says that its complete, and surpasses his own work. On Day 4 of the tournament, everybody waits in anticipation of Gunpla Academy's third pilot. Kei Karima complains about how everyone is talking about them, and is determined to upstage them. Team Try Fighters recognize Shia from their time at the Nielsen Labs, and SD-R and White Wolf are surprised at Shia's age. Above, Meijin Kawaguchi comments that Lady's favorite fighter has appeared. She wonders if either Shia or Fumina will be her successor. Prior to the match beginning, Wilfrid orders Shia to take on Great K alone, as punishment for finishing her gunpla late. While both Allan and Sage think this is reckless, Wilfrid points out that due to her lateness, they weren't able to practice any battle tactics. Both Sekai and Kawaguchi are surprised at only Shia taking off, but Kawaguchi realizes that it was on purpose, and calls it arrogant for the Academy. Shia then takes off in her GNW-100P Gundam Portent. Her opponent is the mobile armor Xvg-xxx Vagan Gear K. Though Kei feels assured of a victory facing only one machine, Saga calls him a fool and tells him to gloat only after winning. Vagan Gear K fires off a hoard of missiles, but the G-Portent effortlessly bounces off the missiles without detonating them. Minato realizes that the G-Portent can only do that because its build quality is so high. Kei then uses a beam attack, but Shia uses a particle transformation field to surf the G-Portent on the beam. Shia tells Kei to give up since she doesn't want to destroy his gunpla, but he refuses and uses his special attack which fires a large beam blast. However, the G-Portent comes through unscathed due to its particle transformation field being used as a barrier, and proceeds to chop up the Vagan Gear K, winning the match. Minato realizes that Shia is a much better builder than either he and Yuuma. Saga wants to play a battle with Shia, but Wilfrid tells them to wait after the tournament. Just then, Lady Kawaguchi, asks Fumina if she can defeat Shia, and Fumina promises that she'll win and create a path to victory. Outside, Sekai practices his kenpo, when he is approached by Shia, who formally introduces herself as Wilfrid's sister. Later that night, Lucas Nemesis looks at the footage from Gunpla Academy's match, and receives a package. He realizes that he can truly battle in earnest with Gunpla Academy. Inside the package is the XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth Type.GBFT. Stats Characters Mobile Weapons * 最強機動 Gundam Tryon 3 * GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam (custom colors) * ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam (custom colors) * ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam (custom colors) * OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate (in MMS-01 Serpent colors) * MS-08TX(EXAM) Efreet Custom (in MS-08TX Efreet colors, wielding the Tactical Arms of MBF-P03R Gundam Astray Blue Frame 2nd Revise) * MSM-03C Hygogg (in MSM-03 Gogg colors) * MS-14J ReGelgu * OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius (in MMS-01 Serpent colors) * RGM-79Q GM Quel (in RGM-79N GM Custom colors) * MS-06R-WW-1 Zaku Mánagarmr * MS-06R-WW-2 Zaku Alvaldi * MS-06R-WW-3 Zaku Kraken * GN-009 Seraphim Gundam (in Hidden Shadow of G colors) * GF13-021NG Gundam Spiegel (with AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow's Shiguru Blade) * GT-9600 Gundam Leopard (custom colors, with symmetrical shoulders) * RGM-86R GM III (custom colors) * MSJ-04 Fanton (custom colors, wielding the Hyper Beam Javelin of RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam) * SDG-R1 Snibal Gundam * SDG-R2 Dragonagel Gundam * SDG-R3 Giracanon Gundam * GNW-100P Gundam Portent * Xvg-xxx Vagan Gear K * XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth Type.GBFT Trivia * From this episode onwards, the opening sequence includes sound effects. * The title of this episode is most likely a reference to episode 41 of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE, "Magnificent Fram". * This episode marks a number of firsts: ** The first official animated appearance of XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart". ** Shia's GNW-100P Gundam Portent is based on the GNW-100A Sakibure, marking the first appearance of a unit from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer- in the Build Fighters series. ** Previously teased as blurred section of wing in episode 13, Kei's mobile armor project is revealed as none other than a customized Vagan Gear Sid, making it the first unit from Mobile Suit Gundam AGE to appear in the Build Fighters series. *** The Shiguru Blade of the Gundam AGE-1 Spallow is also seen briefly, wielded by a GF13-021NG Gundam Spiegel. * Gundam Tryon 3's combination screen is reminiscence to AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3's combination screen. Interestingly both units are based on the same mobile suit, the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam. * The style of the Tryon's combination sequence resembles that of the SRX team's Variable Formation in Super Robot Wars Original Generation: The Inspector. Their call out "Let's Tryon!" is a reference to TOEI Animation's Super Robot Classic Anime Voltes V. * After Team Build Busters wins the battle against Team MSG, there are two surprised schoolgirls in the audience, one wearing Meer Campbell's hair clip and the one next to her wearing Lacus Clyne's. References